familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Izyaslav IV Vladimirovich of Kiev (1186-1255)
}} Izyaslav V. (. By other data Mstislavich ., In present-day historians sometimes identified as Izyaslav IV ) (1186-1255) - Prince of Terebovl (1210-1211), Prince of Putivl , Prince of Novgorod Seversky (up to 1235 ) and Grand Prince of Kiev (1235-1236), Prince of Kamenetsk (about 1240 ). Traditionally considered the son of Prince Vladimir Igorevich , grandson of Igor Novgorod-Seversky «Мир истории. Русские земли в XIII—XV веках», Греков И. Б., Шахмагонов Ф. Ф., «Молодая Гвардия», М., 1988. В ряде летописей фигурирует с отчеством МстиславичНовгородская IV, Софийская I и Московско-Академическая летопись (ПСРЛ, т. IV, стр. 214; т. VI, вып. 1, стб. 287). . In a number of chronicles, Mstislavich appears with his middle name Горский А. А. Русские земли в XIII - XIV вв. Пути политического развития. М., 1996. - С.17. Обзор мнений см. Майоров А. В. Галицко-Волынская Русь. СПб, 2001. С.542-544. According to the Tver, Nikon and Resurrection annals, the grandson of Roman Rostislavich, according to Voskresensky - the son of Mstislav Romanovich Old . According to another point of view, the son of Mstislav Udatny Горский А. А. Русские земли в XIII - XIV вв. Пути политического развития. М., 1996. - С.17. Обзор мнений см. Майоров А. В. Галицко-Волынская Русь. СПб, 2001. С.542-544. In favor of the latter and the "northern" versions of origin, an alliance with the Polovtsians is said, and claims to Galich, in favor of the "northern" - also an alliance with Mikhail Chernigov . Biography of Izyaslav Vladimirovich (1st quarter of the 13th c.) Born in the Polovtsian captivity after the famous battle described in The Lay of Igor's Host, the young parents: the sixteen-year-old son of Prince Igor, Vladimir Igorevich, and the daughter of his "jailer" Khan Konchak , Svoboda. Blood is more Polovtsian than Russian (his great-great-grandmother and mother are Polovchans, that is, he is a Polovets on 9/16). In 1206, Izyaslav Vladimirovich, along with his father and his uncles, arrived in the Galicia principality at the invitation of the boyars after the death of Roman Galitsky , where he received the inheritance of Terebovl. In 1211 , during the campaign of Hungarian-Polish-Volyn troops to Galich, along with the Polovtsi came to the aid of Roman Igorevich , besieged in Zvenigorod , but was defeated. Daniel Romanovich was elevated to the Galician throne . The chronicle ref name=GVL>Галицко-Волынская летопись calls Izyaslav Vladimirovich , the son of Vladimir Igorevich. According to one of the versions Л.Войтович КНЯЗІВСЬКІ ДИНАСТІЇ CXIДНОЇ ЄВРОПИ , Izyaslav Vladimirovich, being a Prince of Putivl, died in the Battle of the Kalka River in 1223 . Biography of Izyaslav (2nd quarter of the 13th c.) In 1226, during the life of Mstislav Udatnogo, one of the leaders of the boyar Galician opposition, Zhiroslav , being expelled by Mstislav, went with Izyaslav to Hungary. In 1231, Daniel received from Vladimir Ryurikovich Kiev Torchesk and handed it to the brothers of his wife, the sons of Mstislav Udatny. In the same year, the chronicleСуздальская летопись reports the participation in the princely congress in Kiev of three Mstislavichs: Mstislav, Yaroslav and Izyaslav. In 1233, together with Daniil Romanovich Halytsky, Izyaslav went to fight against the Hungarians , but at the very beginning of the campaign he relented from his ally and, instead of helping Daniil , devastated his volost. In 1235, Vladimir Ryurikovich of Kiev and Daniel opposed Izyaslav and the Polovtsians, but in Torchesk , after the fierce battle , they were defeated. Daniel fled, and Vladimir was taken prisoner. Izyaslav sat in Kiev , and his ally - Mikhail Vsevolodovich - in Galicia . In 1239 or 1240 , when Michael was traveling from Kiev to Hungary, Kamenets was briefly occupied by Prince Yaroslav in the assumption of N.M. Karamzin and A.A. Gorsky, Yaroslav Vsevolodovich of Vladimir; in the assumption of M.S. Grushevsky and A.V. Маyorov, Princes of Peremil and Medzhibozh Yaroslav Ingvarevich., and upon his return to Russia, Mikhail received from Lutsk. During the Mongol invasion of the Galicia-Volyn principality (1240 - 1241) in the annals Kamenetz was named among the other ruined cities as Izyaslav's lot . In 1254 Грушевский М. С. ХРОНОЛОГІЯ ПОДІЙ ГАЛИЦЬКО-ВОЛИНСЬКОГО ЛІТОПИСУ Izyaslav decided to take Galich with the help of the Horde, and offered the besieging Kremenets Kuremsgo to Galich, but was refused and took the city on his own, after which he was captured by Roman Danilovich . On the future fate of Izyaslav nothing is known. Presumably he was executed by the order of Daniel Galitsky. Family and children He was married to Agafia, the children do not know anything. See also The internecine war in South Russia (1228-1236) Notes Category:Princes of Terebovl Category:Princes of Kamenetsk Category:Princes of Novgorod-Seversky Category:Princes of Putivl 1235